


Atta Boy

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	Atta Boy

"Hercules, mon amour. Please?" Lafayette begged, eyelashes fluttering and bottom lip stuck out. Hercules held in his moan and gripped Laf's hair. "Get on your knees." Hercules growled into Lafayette's ear, nibbling the lobe. 

"Hercules, please do not make me do this. I want your cock in mon ass, not mon mouth." Lafayette whined, gripping onto Herc's shoulders. "You get what I give you." Herc's voice was lower, more demanding, causing Laf's knees to almost buckle. 

"Mon amour, I would love to any other time, but I am in need of your think cock in mon tight ass." Laf pouted and wrapped his arms around Hercules' waist and brought him closer. Their erections bumped together and Lafayette let out his most slutty moan he could. Herc growled lowly, teeth baring in pleasure. 

"On. Your. Knees." Hercules demanded, and it almost worked. Lafayette grumbled, moving his hips in small circles, moaning softly, trying to coax Hercules out of his dominate side. 

"Hercules, please? I need you inside me." Lafayette nibbled at Herc's neck, relishing in the deep moans he had earned. "On your fucking knees." Hercules snarled and yanked Laf's hair harshly. Lafayette yelped, falling to his knees and grumbled. 

"Get to work." Herc sounded bored now. 'I will get to work. I will show you who is boss.' Laf frowned and yanked Herc's pants and boxers down, and glared at him. Hercules raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, jaw clenched. Laf nearly flinched, but he calmed himself and he leaned in and lapped under Herc's balls, moaning at the salty-sweet taste. "Atta boy..." Hercules' head went back, lips parting and letting low moans escape. 

Lafayette smirked and sucked on the perineum. Hercules squealed in pleasure and shock and stumbled back. Lafayette chuckled and gripped the back of his thighs, bringing him back. Hercules frowned at him, and he smiled in return. "I apologize, mon amour." 

Laf giggled and went back to sucking on the perineum. Hercules let out high pitched moans and tight pants. "L-Lafayette, stop..." Hercules moaned loudly, reaching for Laf's hair. "Ah, ah, ah." Laf pulled back, smirking at the whine he received, waving his finger. "I am in charge now." Laf licked his lips, and pinned Herc onto the floor and turned him onto his tummy. 

"Lafayette!" Hercules snarled, getting on all fours. "You better behave." Hercules grumbled and started to get up but Lafayette pushed him down, making Herc huff. "Lafayette..." Hercules let out a sound that nearly spooked Laf off, but he kept his cool. 

Laf smirked and spread Herc's bum cheeks, admiring the beauty of that tight puckered hole. "Mon amour, you look amazing." Laf sighed happily and delve his tongue into the sweet cavern of Herc's tight heat. Hercules cried out, biting his hand to stifle his moans. 

Herc yelped when two painful slaps landed on his ass cheek. "Such lovely noises." Laf chuckled and sucked on that delicious hole. Hercules screamed, grasping onto the carpet. "Lafayette!" Hercules sobbed in pleasure. Lafayette groaned, thrusting his tongue in and out, moaning in delight of the sounds produced from Herc's mouth. 

"L-Lafayette, stop..." Hercules was a shivering, drooling, moaning mess, and Laf continued to suck and slurp, lap and thrust. "C-Cumming..." Hercules whimpered and ground into the friction the carpet was providing. "Go ahead." Lafayette grinned and inserted a finger into that gorgeous hole. 

"Ah!" Hercules moaned loudly, arching back. "I am going to kill you..." Hercules gasped when Laf's finger began to thrust, and gasping turned to squeals when that finger drove rapidly into his sweet spot. "Lafayette!" Hercules' body spammed, and he cried out, painting their red carpet with long white spurts of his cum. 

"Atta boy, is what you said, now?" Lafayette rubbed that spot one last time before pulling his finger out. Hercules shivered, going limp. "F-Fuck you..." Herc panted, glaring at the carpet when Laf chuckled and murmured, "Atta boy."


End file.
